1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for charging and managing power of at least a rechargeable battery pack of an electronic equipment, and more particularly relates to a system and a method for providing capacitively coupled charging and monitoring power of at least a rechargeable battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently the rechargeable battery based power supply have become an inevitable part in our daily life. Generally, most of the electrical and electronic equipments incorporate rechargeable batteries to enable the activation and operation of various arrangements within the equipment. But when there is a charge depletion in the rechargeable batteries, in order to recharge the rechargeable batteries, either we need to the recharge the rechargeable batteries through physical connections to terminals of the battery, or may be replaced with fully charged replacement batteries.
Conventionally the rechargeable battery includes a conductive housing, positive electrode and negative electrode, electrolyte and insulators. In order to recharge the battery, we need to deploy a wired external charger for providing desired power to the rechargeable battery. There is a need for better way of harvesting the electricity energy for contactlessly charging the rechargeable battery.
Moreover certain battery testers enable a user to determine whether the battery has a desirable charge or is operable. However, these battery testers also usually monitor the battery by connecting the battery testers through physical connections to terminals of the battery.
Therefore there is a need of an efficient method and a system for charging and managing power of the rechargeable battery of the electronic equipment. Further the system and the method should determine the charge and load status of the battery through the principle of capacitive coupling corresponding to the battery. Furthermore the method and the system should provide an optimized way to charge and monitor the rechargeable battery of the equipment.